


Six Words

by absenceofstars



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, fenhawke - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 05:53:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3370253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absenceofstars/pseuds/absenceofstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You don't need to leave, Fenris."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six Words

“You don’t need to leave, Fenris.”

It all started with those six words. The first two were out before she could stop them -- a desperate plea to halt him in his tracks -- but the rest came slower, almost hesitantly, as though Hawke wasn’t sure she wanted them said. However, a sentence, once started, is difficult to leave unfinished. Her heart was in her throat, beating uncontrollably as though in the heat of battle, limiting the passage of air into her chest. Hawke was no stranger to romance, but the tension that filled the space between her and the dark elf was a new experience for her. Too, his emotional torment at the hands of his former master touched a hitherto unknown spot in her heart. She was too used to being in control, knowing all possible outcomes, being sure of every action she took. This was a situation she could not confront with practiced knowledge or feigned confidence, and she tread very carefully.

As the latter half of the sentence slipped off her tongue, she reached a hand delicately towards him. He had turned away from her, and her heart skipped a beat at the thought of him leaving, his presence gone from her. She felt already as though she was losing him back into the walls he had built, a shelter against the tirades, a necessity he’d constructed to survive.  
The moment before her fingers made contact with his lyrium-scarred skin seemed to last forever. Only fractions of a second passed, but she felt every muscle in her arm, through her hand, down to her very finger tips consciously stretching towards him, grasping at what she half expected to be a ghost – elusive and untouchable as he always had been. The final heartbeats spent wondering what his dark, tattooed skin felt like, tantalizingly close, yet feeling farther from him than ever. The final heartbeats spent before everything began.

The instant her fingers made contact with his flesh, things began to happen very quickly. Fenris bristled at her touch; the stark-white swirls engraved across his flesh burst into light, sparking like blue flame and chasing all the shadows from the room. He whirled around, gripping her just above her elbows and thrusting her violently back against the cold stone wall. There was a split second wherein the glow subsided and she met the fury in his eyes with breathless awe. Darkness fell around them again as he came back into himself. He released her and took a step back, looking away again. His chest swelled as though he would speak, but the words weren’t meant to be heard. Less than a foot of space separated them now, but it felt like miles, and Hawke closed the gap with urgency and desire.

She delighted in the feel of his lips against hers, her hands gripping tightly below his shoulders. The kiss was magnificent, due not to prowess but to the fulfillment of her desire to be close to him. Emboldened, she turned and pressed him roughly against the same wall he’d pinned her to. The kiss became fervent as she braced her hands against the wall behind him. His hands, still clad in gauntlets, rose slowly up her hips and around her waist, pulling her firmly to him. Long moments passed while they reveled in their newfound pleasure, lips entwined, passion surging. She felt one hand slide up her spine to the nape of her neck and clutch sweetly – in this gesture, she felt echoed in him the same aching longing that she had felt, but shrouded heavily in fear, uncertainty, and trepidation. One of her own arms slid down behind his neck, a gesture of quiet reassurance amid the torrent of amorous fervor. 

Presently, Hawke felt her desire grow stronger. Even in the glorious intimacy of his embrace, she yearned to feel all of his flesh, to become closer to him than she was even now. She reached for a buckle on his armor, toying hesitantly with it, asking the question. Fenris growled deeply in response, a sound caught somewhere between a throaty purr and a hushed moan. She toyed a moment longer in consideration before dropping her hands immediately to the lacing on his pants. She felt him firm through the supple leather, to her simultaneous surprise and rapture. His fingers caught the neck of her robe and ushered it gently outwards and down her shoulders, the metal claws sending chills through her body as they trailed faintly across her skin. She scarcely suppressed a gasping cry, her fingers working frantically at the lace. He kissed her neck softly, dappling the newly-bared terrain of her shoulders with exploratory pecks.

At last, the laces fell slack and she softly teased him free of the trousers. She stroked him briefly, and he purred again. Short of breath and nearly dripping with anticipation, Hawke braced her arms around his neck. He responded in kind by grasping her thighs tightly, the metal claws nearly piercing her flesh. In silent unison, the pair boosted her up off the ground, and she wrapped her legs tight around his waist. She gasped softly into his ear as she felt his cock caress her, easily sliding between her lips and entering slowly. His breath rasped as he buried his face in her neck, and she slid eagerly down onto him. She rolled her hips slowly, relishing the closeness between them, and his hips thrust instinctively into her. Again they turned, Hawke’s back once again pressed to the wall, providing him room to maneuver. They were both now struggling to keep quiet, indulging in such exquisite pleasures. Biting her own lip, Hawke felt a sudden surge in sensation. She grasped at his shoulders, awed and taken aback by the rising burst of sensual ecstasy. Unable to stifle a short cry, she fell upon his lips again. He was near her, outside her, on her, around her, inside her – such intense closeness rushed over her as, for the first time, she reached her climax.

He, too, was nearing completion. He growled in pleasure at the reunion of their lips, relishing her quiet gasp and clawing hands. He thrust deeper, seeking her warmth, working faster and more fervently. Her tongue brushed his lips gently, and he thrust a final time, plunging himself as deep into her embrace as he could. She gasped again as she felt him throbbing inside her, his seed spilled deep within her.  
For a long, silent moment, they stayed, Hawke braced against the wall, Fenris immersed in her enchanting glow. She kissed him softly, and he helped her back to her feet. She met his eyes, a new level of empathy floating crystal clear in her gaze. She could see his reluctance returning behind the big hazel eyes, so she embraced him again and kissed him firmly. She hoped that he felt, as she did, like they should stay in this ephemeral bliss as long as possible. Without a word, she gestured out of the foyer towards her bedroom. After adjusting himself, he nodded and followed.


End file.
